End of the Line
by MichaelSaniyan
Summary: It was inevitable that someone would fall victim to the pent-up hatred and frustration of Sayaka Miki. It was just unfortunate that that someone would be Madoka. - Oneshot, rated T for some blood, violence and language.


**AN: This is my way of saying that I find Madoka a little annoying sometimes perhaps maybe. I don't mind her crying (it's justified most of the time), it's the naive lecturing that gets under my skin. I may or may not have been inspired by very bloody fanart.**

**Also, FF is being stupid. I can't put question marks next to exclamation points anymore. What gives?**

* * *

_It has been raining for so long._

The sky was filled to the brim with dark and heavy clouds, who gladly shared their surplus of water with the city below. The city, in return, shone brightly in the night, and filled the air with enough light to make the downpour spectacular to say the least.

On the side of an empty road was a futuristic-looking construction. The glass and metal cage formed a bus stop, and the relentless rain tapped against it in a symphony of pattering. Inside sat two young girls with the weight of the world on their tiny shoulders. This weight would soon be lifted.

"Sayaka-chan…don't fight like that anymore." Madoka said quietly. The head resting on her shoulder twitched at the words. "You're lying when you say it doesn't hurt. It hurts just to watch." Her voice got thicker, and her eyes filled with tears. With an annoyed sigh, Sayaka raised her head and used her hand to prop herself up instead.

"If I don't do that, I can't win." came the emotionless answer.

_Haven't you seen me, Madoka? Haven't you seen me fail?_

"If you win by fighting like that, it's not good for you." A long silence followed, only broken by heavy water drops against solid glass.

"…you're right." Sayaka stated bluntly. "It's not. What are you going to do about it?" Madoka sniffled and looked at her friend, failing to spot any trace of humor in her face.

"W-what?"

_You're good at preaching, Madoka._

"What are you going to do, Madoka? Can you stop me? Can you take my place? Can you do anything?" The cold words hit the pink-haired girl like spears, pinning her down and making her unable to speak.

"Sayaka-chan…I-I don't understand." Sayaka sighed deeply before getting up from the bench they were sitting on.

"I'll explain myself then." The air sung as the magical sword sprung forth from the ring that was Sayaka's Soul Gem. It was an exquisite weapon, as sharp as it was beautiful.

In one motion, the Puella Magi took one step forward and spun around, leaving the tip of the sword inches from Madoka's chest, earning a terrified squeak out of her.

"Saya-" Madoka's eyes then met Sayaka's, and the rest of the name never left her lips. The blue orbs looked back at her with a dull and absent gaze that the pink-haired girl had only seen one time before. Which was when Sayaka had been dead.

_I'll explain it so even you can understand._

"If I were to drive this sword through your heart right now, you'd die, right?" Sayaka spoke slowly, while impatiently shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"S-s-stop i-it, please…" Madoka broke down into sobs and hiccups, curling up into a shivering ball on the small bench. For the third time in a very short amount of time, the tired girl sighed at her friend's behavior.

_You're a whiny little bitch, aren't you?_

"Look at me." Sayaka urged her, kneeling down in front of her friend. Madoka refused, she didn't want to have to face those soulless eyes one more time. Something was very, very wrong with the kind girl she knew. Sure enough, when the sobbing figure didn't react, Sayaka took a hold of the frightened girl's chin and forcefully turned her head back to face her.

"Just look…" Madoka's eyes widened in horror and the blunette smirked coldly as she drew the glittering blade across her own wrist, cutting through fabric and skin alike. Blood immediately started seeping out of the cut, staining her sleeve. Sayaka watched with amusement as more tears flowed down Madoka's cheeks, felt how she started to tremble at the mere sight of some blood.

_You are so weak._

Sayaka let go of Madoka, who flew up and backed into the corner of the bus stop. She frantically rubbed her puffy eyes, as if trying to wipe away the awful image burned into her mind.

"Why are you doing this!'?" She shouted, suddenly furious at this deranged lunatic that had taken over her friend. In a flash of blue light, Sayaka's wound closed. She let the healed hand hang freely by her side, and a trail of blood ran down it and dripped onto the ground below.

"Don't you understand, Madoka?"

_Of course she doesn't. She never did. She just likes to pretend._

"I'm _invincible. _Not unbeatable. You're weak, a regular human. To what limits must I push myself before you've worked up the guts to stand by my side? You are a coward. Why else haven't you made the contract yet? You could make this world a better place so easily, yet you hide behind others, refusing to lift a finger. Do you enjoy watching me struggle? Did you enjoy watching Mami struggle?"

"Y-you said that i-it was inhumane…what Kyuubei did to you." Madoka's breathing was hectic, she didn't know what to say or what to do. She just wanted this nightmare to be over.

Sayaka's void blue eyes blinked twice, and the emotionless mask that was her face was broken by a frown. She raised her sword and struck one the glass panes of the bus stop, shattering it in a loud crash.

"Kyuubei!" She called out, slamming the hilt against the metal bars. "I know that you can hear me, get over here!"

"_**You don't have to be so loud, Sayaka Miki." **_The calm voice echoed inside both of the girls' heads. The white creature sat on the bench, staring at them with his head slightly tilted to the side. What he saw was an insane Puella Magi, on the very verge of becoming a witch. It was unusual that people with a Soul Gem so tainted could hold out for so long.

He also saw the prodigy, the girl who could become the most powerful of all Puella Magi. He quickly realized that the situation was very unfortunate.

"I'll be as loud as I want, you vile piece of shit." Sayaka ran her bloodied hand through her hair, moaning with frustration. "So, Madoka is ready to make her wish. Like you said, she will surpass all of us with raw talent alone. She'll be able to purge this city of all witches without any trouble, correct?"

"_**Correct." **_Kyuubei wandered over to the far left side the bench, close to the corner where Madoka was standing.

_You will save this city. You'll become strong, Madoka. I'm helping you, why can't you see that?_

"Good." Sayaka turned to the trembling heap of a human that was Madoka Kaname, and raised the red-stained sword at her a second time. Somewhere of in the distance, thunder rolled across the sky, the loud cracks finding their way into the enclosed space.

"Okay, Madoka. Your wish. Now." Madoka shook her head violently, causing one of her ribbons in her hair to untie. The piece of fabric fell lifelessly to the ground.

"I…can't. I beg of you, S-Sayaka-chan…"

_I'm too tired for this…why is she being so stubborn?_

"I _will_ kill you, Madoka. Wish. Now." Kyuubei watched as the soon-to-be witch tortured her best friend. He knew that all Sayaka wished for was for the world to become better, and she knew that Madoka was capable of making that happen. Human emotion was something extraordinary, indeed.

"Why?…Sayaka-chan…w-why are you…"

_Oh my god, shut up! Wish for me to be dead, I don't care, just make the damn wish!_

"Please…Kyuubei, t-tell her…"

_Shut up. _

"…tell her…I can't…"

_Shut up._

"…I can't do i-" Sayaka's sword sliced through Madoka's body, creating a huge gash across her chest. The area darkened with rushing blood, and for a second, Madoka could do nothing but stare in disbelief at her own injury. Then, she looked at Sayaka and screamed a dying human's scream.

And Sayaka cut her again.

_Shut up._

And again.

_Shut up._

And again.

_I tried so hard to help you. Why wouldn't you listen!'?_

The dark red liquid splashed everywhere, creating artistic patterns on the ground and on the glass panes. Madoka was already dead, but Sayaka kept stabbing and slicing and cutting. Amidst it all, she started to laugh. The teal-haired girl snorted and giggled at her stupid friend. Her stupid dead friend. She was dead because she had been a coward, a scared and weak girl. This was nothing she didn't deserve. Sayaka continued scarring Madoka's body, and her already pitch-black Soul Gem cracked to the point where even a moment of pause would shatter it into tiny fragments.

"_**Homura won't be too pleased with this."**_ Kyuubei licked a stray drop of blood off his paw, swishing his tail once before disappearing. Minutes later, the rain and the lightning was bested by the wicked light show that indicated that a Puella Magi had grown up into a witch.


End file.
